


Takeout Tuesday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frotting, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, a blowjob a mention and the beginning of a handjob, and frotting, fuckokay i'm done, hardcore smutt, it was supposed to be a oneshot but then it took forever to write and oops, like softcore, oh that is like thebest word, okay not that hardcore, this has like no plot, this is like the second thing i ever wrote for fucking homestuck, well it kinda does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro reads a parenting magazine and wants to get closer to Dave and ends up getting more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout Tuesday

Bro got up lazily from the futon. He had felt his stomach grumble with anticipation of being fed, but as Bro knew there was no point in going to prepare something from the fridge today, it was Takeout Tuesday. Walking over to Daves room he walked in without knocking. He never knocked and he knew that Dave knew it, and Dave knew that Bro knew it and they were both cool with it. Looking over at the general direction of Dave, Bro managed to lock shades with his younger brother. At 14 the kid still looked like he was 12 and pretty much still acted like it. But it was his turn to order food for Takeout Tuesday so he figured he'd ask him what he wanted. The kid always chose Chinese food, so he didn't know why he asked but, he figured there was no harm in asking every week in case he changed his mind. 

"Hey lil man what do you want for Takeout Tuesday?" He questioned flipping his phone out of his pocket and hovering over the digit 5. He'd programed their Chinese place into speed dial a long time ago. 

"Chinese," Dave sounded looking slightly annoyed at the question. 

He knew Bro knew that he would order Chinese but it was rare that he didn't ask him what he wanted so he supposed he shouldn't be that peeved that he was asking him. 

"Sure thing" Bro stated pressing and holding down on the number five. 

As the dial tone droned into his ear he thought back to a few hours ago when he'd been in line to pick up some soda at the grocery store, and started flipping through a parenting magazine. A specific article had caught his attention and he found himself become more and more intrigued over what some middle aged white suburban moms had to say about raising kids. He figured that was their whole life so they must know more about it then he does. 

He was surprised to find that the article had encouraged family bonding time. Said it made their kids grow or some shit. He figured it was important to make them work stuff out on their own to make them be independent. But what did he, Bro Fucking Strider, know about raising a kid. His first one had fallen from space when he was 20 so pretty much jack shit. 

"Hey kid do you wanna chill and play video games while we wait for the food? You're always on the computer all day and I figured I need to get you to change habitat. Look at another screen for a little bit type thing" Bro expressed running his hand through the back of his hair clinging to his neck and sliding it down. 

Dave swiveled around and looked at him. Bro knew that he didn't show sentimental gestures often and hoped he would take it at face value without questioning him. Plus he figured he'd want to hang out with his big brother on some degree. Hearing the Chinese lady that manned the phone pick up Bro started to dabble in their order as he saw Dave nod and follow him into the other room. Bro saw Dave sit down and began to set up the XBox. He felt Daves eyes on him though he didn't bother to turn around. He often felt the kid staring at him. He wasn't sure why. He figured it had something to do with being a role model or something. He wasn't sure because he didn't really have any siblings growing up. Getting up he handed the 2nd player controller to Dave for some hardcore C.O.D. gaming.

The game itself was awful but he found himself playing it with his brother every time they played a game. It was awful yet they found a certain boding from it. It was fine for the both of them so they dealt with it. Plus it was the only game they had that was multiplayer. 

Bro found himself look over at Dave while they were playing through the corner of his eye. The food should be coming any time now considering they'd been at it for about 30 minutes but it was intriguing the way his lil bro played video games. His face got all clenched and contorted. Beads of sweat worked up on his temple. he wasn't sure how someone could work up a sweat playing video games but Dave managed to pull it off. This seemed to work out well on him he was almost attractive. Grinning he clicked pause as the doorbell buzzed. No doubt the food was here.

Ignoring Daves protests Bro walked over to the door and greeted a young short Chinese woman. Upon seeing him he found her straighten her posture and smile more. It wasn't uncommon that he get hit on by the many food delivery people. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty enough. Sure she was, black hair pinned up into a bun, thin physic, and plump lips had shown him that the genetic gods had shined down on her. It's just that he was gay and she was on the wrong side of the spectrum. Instead he gave her an extra large tip as he handed her the cash for the food. Smiling he closed the door and swiveled around to see Dave again. 

Walking over he set the food down and began to unload it. Sesame chicken, General Taos Chicken, eggrolls, soy sauce, sweet and sour sauce, crab ragoon, and lomein all unpacked and all began to litter the table. He left to the kitchen to grab two forks and tossed one to Dave. Opening up the lomein they began to chow down. Stuffing face per usual they'd work off the calories striding later though Dave would become exhausted pretty fast he figured. 

It was all a pretty typical Tuesday until Dave, while trying to put soy sauce onto his eggroll, mistakenly overshot it and managed to get the brown sauce all over Bros shirt. The entire packet had spilled its contents of salty goodness leaving nothing in the packet except shame and embarrassment. Bro looked over at Dave his eyes furrowed as he set down the container of General Tao's Chicken and he looked over to glare at Dave.

"Thanks little man," he expressed obviously peeved that he had to go change. 

Getting up he pulled the shirt over his head and wiped up the bit of sauce that had bled through and remained on his skin. Tossing it to the ground he figured he could change later but right now all he wanted to do was get back to munching on Chinese food. He felt Daves eyes continue to linger on him and couldn't place why. He had just gotten back into eating when another familiar wet spot began to bleed through. He looked down and saw that another soysauce's contents had found it's way onto his sweatpants bleeding through and crawling and beading over his skin. 

"What are you 10?" He questioned in an annoyed tone. 

Ripping open a packet of soy sauce himself he poured it all over Daves shirt figuring he wanted some sort of soy sauce battle and what not. He could get into that. But instead of grinning bro found himself looking at a very peeved little brother of his. He began ripping off his shirt messing up his hair and his glasses. Smiling to himself he stood up and slid his pants off and wiped the remaining soy sauce off of his leg and tossed those aside remaining in only his boxers. He sat down and ruffled Daves hair before grabbing another packet and dumping it all over his pants. 

"Payback" he whispered before digging into the lomein. 

Dave now frustrated squirms out of his pants and sits beside him in his boxers. It was obvious he was trying to hide something but nothing goes unnoticed from his brother no matter how hard he was trying. It was painfully obvious that he'd gotten pretty hard before he had taken off his pants. Bro wasn't sure from what though. Either way it would be a pretty good time to display self control on Daves part he figured. He did after all have to train him in more than just sword fighting. Setting his food down he grabbed the sweet and sour sauce and turned to Dave.

"Lay on your back" he instructed. He watched Dave squim and move in order to get into position awaiting what would be done. He'd learned that when Bro told him to do something he didn't question it without expecting harsh strifing lessons for the next few days.

Bro grabbed a container of sweet and sour sauce and popped a hole into the top of the container. He leant over dave and drizzled some over his stomach ignoring his protests about the stickyness. The orange sauce came out thick like syrup and pooled near his belly button. he made 4 stripes one heading all the way up to his neck, and two tracing over his nipples. 

"Stay still. You can talk just stay still." He instructed. 

He knew Dave would get that they were playing chicken but he knew that Dave knew that they'd never played chicken like this. None the less it was a good teaching exercise either way. 

Leaning down he balanced himself on his forearms and his knees being sure to allow Dave the room to move if he wanted to. This was of course about self control. Dave seemed to be a bit weirded out by what was happening and Bro wasn't entirely sure if he knew what /was/ happening to begin with but, he'd figure it out soon enough. Leaning down he licked up a stripe of sauce. His tongue met the room temperature liquid and the slightly warm skin that was Daves stomach. His skin tasted slightly salty but also warm and nice. Soft like a babies though littered in indents where there were scars from their strifing. Dave shuddered underneath him and breathed in harshly. He didn't move so, Bro figured so he was safe for now. Completing the head movement he looked up at Dave and took off his own shades. He dragged his tongue into his mouth while looking at Dave before licking his lips and raising his eyebrows at him. Oh this would be fun.

He lent down and began to lick up another stripe. His tongue dragged past his stomach and flicked across his nipple. Dave breathed in and his fingers twitched with wanting to move. Noticing this Bro finished the stripe but leant back down to his nipple and flicked his tongue across it again. hardening it. He pulled up and smirked at him before continuing to the opposite nipple the sweet and sour sauce mixed with his saliva as he flicked and twisted Daves skin in his mouth. Above him Dave let out a breathy moan obviously trying to hold himself back from saying too much. 

It seemed each time he lent down and licked up another stripe Daves breath hitched and occasionally moaned but he was pretty good at not moving beside the occasional involuntary shudder. He was almost done, he was licking up the final stripe of sauce and Dave was remaining still beside the occasional breathy moan. He was going as slow as possible on this one to make it drag out. He thought Dave was going to make it he truly did but then Daves hips shot up desperate for contact as soon as his tongue flickered past his collar bone. Taking away the contact he licked his lips and hovered over Daves face. 

"Tsk tsk little man. I told you to keep still and you couldn't even follow orders. Guess I won chicken." Bro stated a smirk on his face. 

He was about to get up but a small pair of arms had linked themselves around his neck and he felt himself being pulled closer to his little brother below him. His eyebrows raised a level as he felt his lips come in contact with a smaller wetter pair than his own. His soft lips kissed him roughly as if to ignore the fact that the other pair wasn't kissing back. He didn't' want to upset him considering the same damn magazine had above everything else emphasized that your kid was supposed to be happy. He made himself melt into the kiss. He kissed his little brother back. He couldn't find any other disgusting quality about himself that he hated more than what he was doing right now.

Breaking the kiss Bro looked down at Daves shades and could feel him stare back up at him. They'd long overcome the ability to look at one another through their shades. 

"Dave," He managed to breath out, "We can't do this it's wrong on so many levels." He expressed looking into his eyes.

He didn't want to upset him but he wasn't sure how to let him down without being emotional about it. He wasn't used to having romantic partners considering they all pretty much bailed once they figured out he had a kid. He couldn't really blame them either. 

Sitting up he begins to run his hands through his hair. It was a bad idea to begin with he figured. He shouldn't of played chicken with him, and he couldn't really come up with a justification to his actions. He'd only done that because he was so worked up and he needed to learn self control but he hadn't meant for it to go that far. Dave sat up next to him and with a feeble sorry cupped his face in his hands. He probably felt really stupid Bro figured. He didn't know if the kid had feelings for him or not but he probably felt really lame and really stupid right now because he himself would in the same situation. 

The sound of small breaths took his mind away from his train of thought as he looked over at Dave to see him crying into his hands. Okay this went way worse than what was expected. Bro began to panic remembering that Dave was supposed to be happy and this was not happy. All sense of cool was thrown out the window. Dave had cried before but that was due to physical pain, he wasn't sure why he was crying now he only knew it wasn't physical, which in turn scared the hell outta Bro. 

"Hey c'mon don't cry," he expressed concern laced into his voice

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just get rejected." Dave said lifting his head out of his hands and furrowing his brow at him. 

Bro tried to comprehend what was being said. Dave /did/ like him and was going out of his shell to say that. And Bro had called what they'd done disgusting and wrong. No wonder the kid was crying. Pulling him into his lap Bro took off Daves shades and set them aside before wiping away his tears at his eyes. He wasn't sure how to fix this but he knew that something needed to be done to calm him down. 

"I didn't reject you I just said it was wrong." He said lifting his chin to look in his brothers red eyes. 

Could he allow himself to like his little brother? Sure there were thoughts of adoration every now and then and he didn't look bad but any other emotions he'd had towards him in an unbrotherly fashion he'd tossed out the window in an attempt to not be a disgusting pervert in his own eyes, but now in his lap was the very boy with same feelings he was so desperately trying to avoid. leaning forward he pressed his lips lightly to Daves once more. Ignoring the ever present voice screaming in his head that this wasn't good he pressed harder into Dave breathing him in.Daves soft lips and long unpurportional arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer managed to distract him. His hands weaved in Bros hair as his own wrapped around his small body. He was sighing into him obviously relieved. Dave then pressed harder against him and moaned. He found himself pulling him closer his dick now at full attention at what might be happening. This couldn't go too far he'd decided. Just enough to make him happy.

Daves kisses were sloppy. He'd obviously never kissed someone before. His hands had pulled off his hat and he was pressing too hard and was sloppily trying to push his tongue into his mouth. Bro quickly decided that inexperience had never felt hotter on anyone but Dave. Pressing back into him his hand grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. He opened up and let Dave explore his own mouth before pressing his tongue into Daves. Daves tongue was coated in a mixture of their salavia as Bros tongue pressed against his teeth and traced the inside of his mouth. He felt the vibrations as Dave moaned into him and began pressing his hips against his stomach. 

Pulling away from the kiss Bro began to kiss down his jawline and began to suck on his neck. Dave squirming on top of him made it difficult but he managed to pick him up never letting go of his neck with his mouth. Moving them to Daves room, Bro crawled onto it letting Dave relax again as he began to kiss down his chest. The stickiness of the sweet and sour sauce pulled his lips towards Daves chest and he soon found himself licking and sucking his way down, instead of kissing. Bro now looking up at Dave managed to make eye contact with him just as his mouth ghosted over his crotch. 

"Tell me to stop and I will stop" he said. He was having second thoughts but he found himself pushing them away.Dave needed to feel safe with him. 

Leaning down he dragged his tongue over his boxers. Rubbing the fabric against his cock. The boy above him clutched onto the covers and let out a breathy moan. The noise going directly to Bro's hardening dick. He bit back a moan of his own and repressed the urge to press his boner against the sheets. He continued to lick at Daves covered boner. Torturing him no doubt. Being a tease most definitely. Dave whined and looked down at him with pleading eyes; It was obvious he didn't want to have to go through foreplay. He wouldn't last long anyway considering how inexperienced he seemed to be. Being compliant Bro slowly peeled his red boxers away from his dick. Only allowing it a small amount of freedom before pulling it into his mouth. Keeping his teeth away he dragged his tongue over the head of his dick before sucking gently. Above him Dave let out a rooted moan. His back arched against the bed sheets and Bro found himself fighting back a smirk as his fingers intertwined with the futon covers, twisting and pulling them out from their previous disheveled position. 

He felt Dave begin to press into his mouth wanting to take control of the situation. He felt himself gag on the smaller boy. He wasn't huge but his mouth wasn't that deep either. He couldn't repress his gag reflex like others had done to him; so he found himself holding his hips down and slowly following through with dragging his tongue over him as he bobbed up and down. He was starting to get tired and his jaw began to slacken. He wasn't surprised he was already tired it wasn't as if he had a lot of practice. Above him Dave had abandoned the cover and instead gone for tangling his fingers in Bro's hair and had begun to moan louder squirming below him. Fighting his hands to push further into Bro's mouth. 

"I-I can't...hold it in.." he strangled out. Internally smiling Bro knew what was coming next and sucked harder, struggling to keep his teeth at bay. With a strangled cry Dave came into his mouth, pulling his hair harsher to the point of painful, and had some how managed to get out of Bro's hip grip and pressed himself to the back of his throat. Breathing heavily Bro swallowed what he could with what little throat muscle wasn't being currently occupied by Daves dick. He felt tears sting his eyes as he pulled off. He looked over at Dave and gave him a feeble smile before running his finger at the corner of his mouth where some had over spilled and licked it up. It wasn't that he tasted good, it was that Daves shade of red he'd managed to pull off was worth it. 

Slowly crawling up the futon, he boxed Dave in. Two arms at his side and two legs at his side a bit lower. Bro lent down and kissed him gently once more. He looked into Daves eyes just as he saw him cringe. Of course he'd be slightly grossed out by post-oral kisses. He wasn't exactly used to this he remembered.

"Feel better?" He questioned forgetting the kiss but only to move lower and kiss his neck softly leaning into it. He was still horny but he knew as well as anyone that after-care was just as important as the main event. Especially when your partner happens to be your 14 year old little brother.

"Y-Yeah but you aren't..." Dave trailed off pulling Bro's head and eyes up towards him. He should of known he wouldn't get off that easy.

"Don't worry about me." He stated before leaning down to kiss him with a smirk, "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but...but I don't want you to!" Dave said using his neck as leverage to pull himself up and kiss him again, obviously getting over the fact that his mouth tasted like cock.

Bro felt his stomach drop. He felt bad enough letting himself get Dave off but at least he wanted it, hell practically begged for it. But giving in and letting Dave do it to him was a whole other story. That was using his little brother for his own pleasure and he wasn't sure if he could do that. 

"What do you want to do?" He questioned, he wouldn't allow pretty much anything but he should hear him out he figured. Either that or the lack of blood getting to his brain.

"U-Us- My mouth?" Dave sputtered. His face was maroon as he looked down but then only turned a deeper red when his own dick looked back at him. Which he turned to the side and then looked back at Bro.

"Absolutely not. What if I just did it but I let you watch?" he suggested. Hopefully he'd like this and he wouldn't have to get his hands on him which would help Bro feel less of a pervert. 

"O-Okay" Dave said, obviously disappointed but he almost looked relieved that he wouldn't have to test out a new skill so early into learning what this was all about. 

Sitting back Bro pulled away his boxers and sighed with relief to be out in the open. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock.Warm in his hand he was about to start moving before he felt Dave scoot over close to him. He looked over to see Dave sheepishly look down at your hand and then back up to your eyes.

"Can I uh.." he trailed off hoping Bro would understand. But obviously he did not understand and it showed clearly on his face.

"What?" he questioned softening his face. He knew it must of taken Dave a lot of courage to get over his embarrassment to get closer and ask something and Bro didn't want to discourage sexual curiosity. 

"Here let me ju-just..." He trailed off again obviously giving up trying to explain it to him.

Bro moved his arms to let him do what he liked and found himself with Dave straddling Bro and his arms around Bro's neck. He had sat a bit further back to allow Bro's hands to his crotch but other than that his forehead was pressed to Bro's and his fingers began to softly lace into his hair. 

"Whats this?" Bro questioned laughing softly before kissing him again.

"I wanted a front row seat" Dave replied gingerly.

Smiling Bro kissed him again and found Dave lengthening the kiss, pressing into him and attempting to take the lead. Bro figured since Dave couldn't touch him he was attempting to be dominant and give him pleasure anyway. Mentally smiling he reached down and grasped himself again and slowly began pumping. Dave licked at his lower lip and he opened up eagerly as the mental situation of it all finally caught up to him. Daves tongue slipped against his own as he allowed him to push into his mouth and scoot closer on his lap. Dave obviously still didn't know what he was doing as the saliva quickly built up and dripped off Bro's chin. But he didn't mind at all, he found his spare hand pulling his lower back closer so Dave could feel how hard he was for him. But instead he found his hand being met by a very hard cock pressing against it. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked Dave in the eyes. Was he this hard again already. Bro didn't know if he would be able to get him off again considering how close he himself was. Dave looked at him through half lidded sex eyes that should be illegal on someone his age. 

He lent forward and pulled Bro's earlobe into his mouth and bit softly before whispering to him, "touch me."

Unable to reply all he could do was oblige as he let go of his own cock and pulled Dave closer grabbing both of theirs together. He began moving his hands at a quicker pace than before as Dave moved on to biting on his neck, sucking, leaving marks, claiming him as his own in a sense. Bro rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt himself coming close to a climax and it was apparent that Dave was close too from the moaning on his end. Dave slightly repositioned his head before biting harshly on Bro's neck. It was the tipping point as he found himself spazzing backward and pressing up into his own hand climaxing all over his chest. Dave joined him soon enough adding to the cum pile on Bro's chest before slumping, exhausted, onto him using his shoulders for leverage. 

"Dave I gotta clean myself up," Bro whispered softly waiting for him to get up.

"I know," Dave breathlessly stated before rolling over and grabbing a discarded peice of clothing to clean himself up. Bro on the other head left to the restroom and used a tissues to clean himself up before returning to the futon. Picking up his boxers he slipped them on before climbing next to Dave. 

What had he done he questioned as he heard Dave whisper to him, "I love you." Three little words had never been so heartbreaking, wonderful and at the same time disgusting and gross. 

"I love you too lil man. I love you too."


End file.
